


Clueless robots.

by FromAnonymousToZ



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes, Ok ko
Genre: Comedy, It was going to be but i failed, Its my first post on here not cuphead, Love Story, M/M, Not really Voxmore, Quick oneshot, little bit of backstory, very gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 22:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14724770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FromAnonymousToZ/pseuds/FromAnonymousToZ
Summary: Venomous happens to overhear something and learns more about the villain he calls his business partner, and then a week later clueless robots call him.





	Clueless robots.

Venomous did not often visit the headquarters of D.A.R.K. in fact if he could, he avoided it. He did not work for the villain group, but he did support their goals to destroy point, and unfortunately they turned to him quite a bit. He was waiting outside the door of a large meeting room waiting for those inside to finish up when suddenly the voices inside rose from a low murmur to a loud din.

"NO, You know why I make those robots, you know why I don't obliterate the plaza. I wont have you set me up against POINT again! The last time I fought them I got the upper left half of my body BLOWN UP." The door suddenly swung open and Venomous had to teleport away to avoid not getting knocked on his ass with a broken jaw.

Venomous was surprised to see that the figure who had thrown open the door with such violence was none other than Boxman. Who began to storm down the hallway away from Venomous.

"Hello Boxman." Venomous called after him, hoping to gain some sort of clue to what ever had been going on in there. The inventor turned around scowling.

"Who the bloody hell are you supposed to be?" The inventor snarled and stood there clenching and unclenching his fists as the professor took a moment to process what he had just said. 

Oh, that's right. He was in his shadowy figure clothes.

"Honestly... how many villains do you know with purple skin." He said as he pulled down the hood.

Boxman seemed startled.

"Oh, professor Venomous, I'm so sorry. I didn't know it was you." The professor clicked his tongue in response and stepped closer to the man so they could have a proper conversation.

"What was that about?"

"There trying to get me to go up against POINT again, Idiots, I'm not going to risk losing my other eye."

"You fought against POINT?" 

"Years ago, its why most villains don't like me, because I got farther than any of them and when I sustained a _tiny_ " He made air quotes around that. "Injury. I quit, and retired to making robots that were lethal, but to dumb to do much of anything."

Someone inside the meeting room called Venomous' name and he turned to go in and box man turned and muttered something about backing up files and the two walked in different directions.

~*~

It was a few weeks later when driving to Boxmores when he recalled that but Venomous was soon snapped out of his thoughts by Fink's insistent huffing.

"What are you so worked up about?"

"Why do we always have to go visit those losers."

"Fink, please, Boxman is my business partner, besides Darrell and Shannon take good care of you."

Fink growled, baring her teeth at Venomous in annoyance. Sometimes Venomous could not believe the nerve of his child and he barred his teeth in the rearview mirror back at her. Unlike his daughter/minion he had a full set of sharp shark like teeth where she only had fangs, that cowed her rather quickly.

"You will be polite to Boxman and his robots Fink, besides, its an emergency, Raymond dislikes you as much as you dislike him, and he called us here."

"Is that why your going 60 miles over the speed limit."

"No, I'm going 60 miles over the speed limit because I'm a villain and I don't give a damn about road laws." Venomous said looking at her using the rearview mirror to look her in the eyes as he started to swerve wildly.

 When they reached Boxmore Fink was white as a ghost and actually flinched when Venomous pried her from the seatbelt which she clung to like a lifeline. 

"Come on now, lets see what Boxman is up to."

"Don' wanna." Fink whined but Venomous ignored her and carried her in. 

When he entered the first thought was: This is havoc.

Robots were running around screaming, mostly Darrells. As Venomous walked in everything went silent as they stared at him.

"P-professor Venomous, what are you doing here?" The Darrells asked in sync.

"Raymond called me, he said Boxman needed help?"

Before Venomous could react he was suddenly grabbed by the hand not supporting Fink and dragged at a speed he could barley keep up with.

He was dragged into a lab full of half finished robots, blueprints tacked up onto the wall, and a very impressive computer monitor. Which Boxman was currently sitting in front of, no upon closer inspection, he was plugged into.

"He was backing up his memory and suddenly his eye just shut off, like he fell asleep!"

Venomous stared at Darrell before walking over to the computer and unplugging the cord that was plugged into Boxman's head and suddenly Boxman stat up straight.

"What!?! Where-" Boxman took one look around and slapped Darrell.

"Darrell you idiot we've been over this, this is the SEVENTEENTH TIME!"

"... actually Raymond called this time."

"Of course he did," Boxman sighed and Venomous laughed.

 


End file.
